


The joys of being a teenage superhero

by Chocolatechipcookie22



Category: Aaron Stone (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechipcookie22/pseuds/Chocolatechipcookie22
Summary: Charlie Landers has been separated from his family during the summer holiday. Imagine his surprise to wake up as Aaron Stone on an almost deserted island, with Elias Powers of all people trying to bring him to an unknown location. Aaron can't help but wonder what is his end game...beside murdering him, that is. Could the Defiance be involved, and if so why are there so many tests?
Kudos: 1





	The joys of being a teenage superhero

Aaron opened his eyes groggily, his body feeling like lead. He was surrounded by wild nature, miles, and miles of quirky nature. He was not the explorer type, he preferred video games. He did not know the time nor the place and to top it off he had a bad feeling about this.

A couple of seconds passed...he remembered. He was on a vacation with his family. Mom was in charge of the food so that anything would actually be edible, his little brother was the one looking through maps. In hindsight, it was a bad idea to give him that responsibility seeing as he was not even able to look through his summer homework, let alone a map, but after so much begging, their mother had relented.

He remembered...

"Please let me look on the map for directions, mom! Please! I promise I'll never ask for anything else ever again. You don't even have to buy me that monkey you owed me." Jason said

"Fine." their mother sighed "But you have to promise to be responsible."

"We're doomed." Charlie joked.

"Mom! Do something!" Jason exclaimed, a bit miffed.

"Now Charlie..." mom started to reprimand him while handing Jason the longed-for map.

"We should have brought you that monkey instead," Charlie said.

"Really?" Jason and his mom asked.

"To help you with the map" Charlie finished his sentence while laughing.

"Charlie Landers, that is not very nice at all. Apologize to your brother" mom said while Jason had his hands on his hips, and looked at his brother in an expected way.

"Sorry, bro," Charlie said, feeling a bit bad about his teasing.

"It's okay. You can make it up to me by doing my chores during the holiday." Jason answered in a smug way.

"And deprive you of the joys of hard work?" Charlie said, looking hopefully at his mother, who started to laugh merrily.

Somehow he had gotten separated from them, yet he could not remember how. Could it have been a mission?

His stomach started churning. He'd do almost anything for one of Jason's peanut butter, baloney, and pickles sandwich right now. And that was saying a lot since he detested that horrid combination.

A ringing sound was heard from behind him. It was a sort of device.

The second Aaron touched it, because he just had to, a hologram of Elias Powers appeared right in front of him.

"Hello, boy!" Elias spat at him "Ready for a boss fight?" he asked while smirking maliciously.

"Since when did you get promoted from the Defiance's henchman status?" Aaron shots back.

"Cute. But you already know, Aaron, I'm a dangerous threat on my own and the Omega Defiance are nothing more than allies to me" Elias answered.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Aaron told him.

"You care about my sleeping schedule? How touching. I do indeed sleep well on satin bedsheets" Powers answered back "Enough chitchat. Here is your first puzzle 'Ad astra per aspera then always to the north, little hero. From there ten miles from where your start point. You will find the coordinates when day meets night, at the seven. You have twenty-four hours to solve it."

"What?" Aaron asked yet in that very moment the device started to self-destruct. Our hero hurled it far away before it could harm him.

"Great. I'm stuck on most likely a horrible island, with no friends to help me decode Power's crazy schemes. How I wish Stan or Emma would be here. Ad astra per aspera? Gha, I don't speak Latin!" the boy said throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Think Charlie, think. Astra could mean star, like from astrology. Then the north, a star that always leads to the north...Polaris! When day meets night, twilight, and seven, seven what? Seven deadly sins, seven wonders of the world...Could it be, simply seven miles? Okay. Let's say I wait until nighttime and go ten miles to the north, but then he says to wait until twilight seven miles, presumably still to the north. It is already morning, more than twenty-four hours will pass. I knew it, he's cheating! Unless I go seventeen miles in every direction now and plant a couple of spy cameras Mr. Hall got me last month that will scan the entire era. Power's little message will be seen." Aaron said while smiling.

"Bring it on Powers!"


End file.
